Le Marche De La Lune
by AirDrawnDagger
Summary: Those pesky little dreams ;


Disclaimer: Meesa no own. For true.

**Le Marche De La Lune**

Darkness was always the best defense to keep some things hidden worth hiding except it couldn't conceal the pair of sharp eyes glowing something fierce; both locked on her. There was no telling what lurked in the genius behind them but she had a feeling of what they could conjure. It would take a fool to not figure who the intruder was but lacked the courage to do anything about his trespassing. His distance was kept along with his silence making every nerve in her body react and her breathing difficult to restrain.

She whispered the imposer's name soft enough for him to hear, all too eager to close the distance apart. The bed shifted under his weight ending the longing with his lips crashing down on hers as a result from the direct influence of tension in the air. It wasn't just a simple kiss but one of which was full of both need and want, placing his left hand on the matress beside her ear for support doing his best not to trap unruly strands beneath his hand. His right went through her hair to the back of her head for control. Her lips met his rythm as a sign of defeat giving in to what she worked so hard in resisting. The way this man sucked on her bottom lip between every kiss drove her for more, digging her fingers into his long chestnut hair.

The man shifted his supportive limb to rest on his elbow to be closer to the woman he desired kissing her deeply as if her life force was to save him. Maybe she already did... Maybe he was saving her.

The backs of his fingers traced her side with the delicacy that came with his career as a thief to her waist in which he had no intention of removing from that particular spot, pressing his fingers into a squeeze of hunger. His devilish lips left hers only to meet her lobe, giving it a bite enough to tease. The movement she made beneath him from his actions didn't help make the situation any better only making him taste the skin of her neckline, inhaling the familiar honeysuckle scent he recognized from before. His stubble made the woman laugh as he made his lips to her collar bone.

She whispered his name once more with lust mixing into desire as she felt the hand leave her waist with enough guts to rest it upon her breast. Having to readjust her position on the bed, the woman moved over enough to allow the devil to lie beside her doing her best to not break contact but failed.

The man before her lied on his back clutching his prize by the sides of her face pulling her down for another wave of kisses. Her right hand traveled the vastness of his cotton covered chest then down his abdominal muscles feeling the end of his shirt folded up above his belly button. It was her turn to explore the unknown. The same hand touched the thin trail of hair on his uncovered skin then ran her hand beneath his shirt up his torso. She had never been able to land her hands on the body of this modern day Adonis until now.

She broke the kiss taking control from the man who won against her best efforts, to plant the lightest of kisses down his adam's apple feeling it bob slightly with every touch. As she remained in control, she took her hand to the end of his shirt and tugged on it indicating a removal or she would rip it off her damn self. He arched his back toward the ceiling as the cotton worked its way up to his pectorals then lied flat once more on the pillowtop matress. The shirt was thrown to the floor with little regard as she felt that lump of uncertainty in her throat. There was hardly much to view from the moon's waning light and his eyes were a mere glow.

Nothing was stopping the assailant at this point. She made the move as to what she had in mind so now he was to return the favor. One arm slipped between her and the matress with the other meeting in a hug lifting her on to his pelvis. A twinge of anxiety worked through her chest realizing this was a type of thing this man was good at: seduction. His eyes were hypnotising and intoxicating enough to lean across his chest, kissing him once more with agression and suave. It didn't take long for his hands to rest on her ends making her exhale a little more through her nose.

Being the snake she was accustomed to, he slipped his fingers into the rear of her pajama pants to feel the skin he longed to touch much less see. The access did harmful things to the chemicals in his body moving his hands from her rear up her thin yet snug sleep shirt gently clawing the skin on her back. Her head was spinning from the thrill of this new sensation causing her to lift the end of her shirt above-

O.o

"Holy shit!" Rogue exclaimed as she shot out from her sleep, leaping her head from the pillow before she realized the whole ordeal was an illusion. She went for the switch on her lamp blinding her with the immediate light breaking the darkness' grip throwing the blanket off to quicly inspect if this really was a dream or not making sure nothing was turned inside out or even worse, missing. She pulled the elastic band of her shorts checking that her underwear was still in place. "Thank Gawd."

There was no indication that the devil was here from what she could tell off the bat. "That was so REAL," Rogue couldn't help but speak aloud to herself. Her mind kept reeling on the images produced from the dream making her blush every time she thought about what was to happen if she hadn't snapped out of it. "Ah'm gonna kill him."

Unwilling to close her eyes even for a minute, she figured being wide awake at the ass crack of dawn was a good way to change her boring day-in-day-out routine. She went for her pack of Newport non-menthols slipping one from the pack and snatched the green lighter resting on top of the pack then walked to the window, giving the curtain a tug to the side. The small hook latch popped up with little force from her index finger allowing the window to crack open on its own from old age and wear and tear. The cigarette rested between her lips, quickly drawing the lighter to kill the early morning cravings from making her go nuts. She couldn't tell which was worse, the dream or the nicotine.

She walked out onto the small balcony observing the vibrant moonlight as Rogue's head was filled with more than what she was willing to take in. This dream got her to think about what it meant by 'expressing emotions' with a man she barely considered a friend and couldn't seem to knock him off her leg with a stick or better yet, her fist.

"Ah have no idea what Ah'm gonna do..." Rogue threw her head back as she exhaled the hit slowly giving her the satisfaction she was looking for.

"Do 'bout what?" A recognizable figure climbed his way with a thief's precision to her window on the second floor.

Rogue began to choke on the smoke from a second hit when she heard the devil's voice fill the early morning spring air, "Dammit, Remy! Tryin'na kill meh?" Her fingers wiped the tears from the edges of her eyes.

His breathing was quick and erratic as he stood a few feet with his arms crossed over his chest, "Don't count on it. I can't have y' dead, chere." Remy looked her up and down then up again, "So dis is what sprouts up every mornin'. Not bad."

"You don't stop, do you? Can't even give meh a minute to wake up or smoke mah square so Ah can be equipped to throw a comment or two? You're impossible," her thumb flicked the cigarette butt ashing it on his running shoes. "That's the best Ah can do for now." A short laugh escaped her lips before taking another drag.

Remy's arms unfolded resting his hands along the railing behind him, "Very funny, river-rat. Very funny. I jus' stopped by from my run 'cause I notced y' light on. You're never up dis early."

"So you're spyin' on meh now?" Her eyes glared at him with a smile to show lack of seriousness.

His hand inched along the rail closer to Rogue whenever she exhaled the smoke upwards, "Not necessarily. Just a keen observer of ritualistic morning events and from what I can recall, you're never up at dis time. Ever."

"Just a bad dream is all," she looked away as she said it digging the cherry into the hand rail then dropping the butt into a coffee can beside her foot. "BAD."

Remy noticed her attention off somewhere taking a step closer before she could spot his advances, "Tell dis ol' cajun all about it."

She was about to open a can of worms that was probably never going to get closed or emptied. There was something different about the electricity she put off towards Remy. The dream was realistic in every sense and still felt the tension it implanted within her, "Rather not, Remy. It's a girly thing, Ah guess you could say."

"Y' know dat sayin' 'bout tellin' yo' dream before noon den it don' come true and anytime after it will. I's only five-ten, chere. I always love learnin' new t'ings 'bout y'," the hand that rested on the rail behind her took her by surprise by collecting stray hairs from her face to rest behind her ear.

There was no getting out of this and Remy could always detect a lie from Rogue. She moistened her lips with her tongue before she looked at him in the eyes making her reminisce the dream. The dream was playing its game in her head flooding her chest with an unusual feeling, wanting to react on it. "Here's the jist, Gumbo."

Rogue faced him giving direct eye contact raising her hands to the sides of his face feeling his sideburns beneath her palms. His face looked smug, having an idea as to what she was going to do letting her play him like putty. Rogue's lips softly brushed his, throwing every negative thought she had in mind about the man before her out the window.

Before Remy could indulge in the moment, a sharp sting was plastered across his cheek until he figured it was her hand like the past experiences with her and former flames. Rogue didn't go around kissing people, much less him so he knew there was a reason behind her actions.

His ruby irises stared at her in confusion giving off a mocking smirk,"What de hell was dat fo'? You kissed _me_!"

"It was mah last attempt at fightin' you off... Ah cain't do it anymore, Remy. Hurting you felt wrong but it was my only option against everything mah head was tellin' meh to do. So Ah guess you can say, you win."

"Knew I would eventually," he placed an unsteady hand upon her chilled cheek bending down only to stop a few inches away from her lips. "Just don't slap de shit outta me dis time," a smile spread on his face before taking the breath from her.

**Yayuhh! Mild smut is ALWAYS fun lol. Shorter than what I expected it to be but my attention span SUCKS. Tons of fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading :) so, do that thang called 'review' and have a good'n. -HS**


End file.
